


The Devils Water

by miishiman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skeos - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Exile, Ghosts, Hello skeos discord, No Romance, Not A Happy Ending, Other, smoothie stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miishiman/pseuds/miishiman
Summary: Juliet and Miishi run a small smoothie stand in the heart of Skeostopia. Unfortunate thing is, its a gamble. Sometimes you get a regular smoothie. Other times you get a poisoned one mixed with thousands of apple seeds.
Kudos: 3





	The Devils Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I don't write v often so please leave constructive feedback, I would like to improve =)

The sun was rising. This was it. The perfect time to pull the trigger.

Juliet arose from her bed in the small, dank living quarters. It was nothing but an attic hiding above her colleagues house, but still more than she could ask for from a near stranger. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she descended the stairs. 

"Good morning," A voice came from her side. Without looking, she recognized it as Miishi's. A strange name but he was a rather peculiar fellow.

"Morning," She replied through a yawn.

"How are you?"

"A bit tired still. You?"

"I'm well. Would you like some eggs?"

His kindness always managed to come as a shock. In such an unforgiving world where they'd both lost so much, he still came through with the promise of breakfast. Gratefully, Juliet nodded her head and gave a gentle smile. He nodded back and turned back to the stove to leave her to her thoughts. Skeos was the only thing that came to mind. He was making his monthly rounds around the kingdom today. With any luck he'd stop at their smoothie stand again, as he did every month. And he'd order the banana smoothie, as he did every month. And he'd always come when they were just out of the apple seeds. But this month was different.

The two held a grudge against Skeos. With seemingly no reason or warning, Juliet's parents were exiled. Shortly thereafter, Miishi's adoptive family had been executed for preaching against the exile. While the pair stayed together, as they were the only person the other had, they'd developed a plan to get their revenge on the man that had ruined their lives. And that's where the smoothie stand came in. They sold smoothies and occasionally poisoned people with the cyanide in apple seeds. It was infrequent enough to not be tied back to them and worked just slow enough to give them time to make it home. The plan was to kill the dictator and let his significantly less horrible son, Paul, take over.

Over breakfast, Juliet and Miishi tied up any loose threads showing in their plans. As the bell in town square rang for 9 am, they headed to their shop. Business as usual ensued, saving everything they could while they made each drink for the customers. It was a rather busy day, assumedly so they could try to have a run in with the king turned dictator. However the day dragged on, the bell rang 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, until the horns sounded. Trumpets blared and the sound of marching guards and trotting horses could be heard as the white carriage stopped in the center of town square. Then, from the elegant door, stepped the man himself. He had dark, curly brown hair and glowing eyes with a smile that could fool anyone into trusting him. Juliet glared until she noticed he was looking right at their stand and her face turned to a chipper one, ready to serve any customer. He walked around a moment, shaking the hands of fellow citizens, having small conversations, and wishing them well in the coming winter months. Before long, he turned back to the stand and came to it with a grin.

"Hello sire," Miishi's voice sounded beside her, "What would you like today?"

"The usual, Thank you." He was rather cheerful for having just caught Juliet staring daggers into his skin. 

Lost in her thoughts of hatred, it took Miishi elbowing her to get her to start on the banana smoothie. Skeos stared directly at her while she prepared the drink and when she was done he took it in a gentle grip and dropped 3 gold coins on the counter. Royalty discount. As he walked away and sipped some of it, she saw him choke a bit and worried that she hadnt crushed the seeds enough, but when one of the guards rushed over, she could barely overhear him say something in the lines of "You were already sick, we should have postponed." A grumble was the only response from Skeos. Miishi looked at Juliet and gave a small smile with a glint of mischief in his eyes, almost as if to say "We did it." And they had.

Only a few hours later there was an announcement that the king had died in his bed shortly after arriving home. Miishi and Juliet celebrated with a larger supper than usual and an early nights sleep. However Juliet was plagued with nightmares. Tossing and turning all night but her mind clung to the image of Skeos' lifeless body, the colour draining from his skin as the poison settled in his body, near undetectable. She felt crawling on her skin, a tingling sensation all over her arms. As the dead body of the former kings eyes opened, she was startled awake bye a voice shouting her name, yet no one was there. And it came again, and she didn't recognize the voice. Her torn curtains and sheets didn't go unnoticed and the worry of a raccoon breaking in became eminent. However, in the pale light of the moon shining through her window, she saw a wispy figure. The one she only recognized as the man she'd killed that day. He knew what she'd done when no one else but her comrade had. She scooted to the corner of the attic, horrified. She knew it would cause a lot of clatter and probably wake Miishi up but it was far from her main concern. The ghost lunged at her and instinctively she covered her head, though it didn't matter as his cold hands passed right through her. Slightly enraged, the ghost disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving Juliet shocked. She ran down the stairs to a groggy Miishi.

"W.. whats wrong? What was all the noise?" He inquired, pausing to yawn.

Out of breath and scared, Juliet tried her best to explain her nightmare and what she'd seen. Although seemed to get no response from the boy. 

"I think you're just tired. You should go back to bed." He shook his hand a little as if to wave it off. "You'll be alright in the morning." 

And so she returned to her attic room, defeated and exhausted. The rest of her sleep was peaceful and dreamless. 

Through the following weeks, this persisted. Near the same incident every night. Until the next time the king was meant to visit. The coronation had yet to happen for soon-to-be-king Paul, though he was traveling this time. It was the first time in a long time the kingdom had seen the prince formally and it was treated as a momentous occasion. Once again, the stand was bustling with customers, hoping to get a glimpse of the prince. And again, the day went by until near 3 pm. Trumpets sounded and this time, instead of a carriage, the prince arrived riding a horse. Everyone was mesmerized by his bravery and clapped when they saw him. He went around with his pleasantries, just as his father had. Having been drowned in guilt for her murder by the nightmares and the ghostly king's visits, she broke when the prince came to them, spilling her heart about the heinous crime she'd committed. The prince showed sympathy, as he, too, knew his father was an unjust ruler. 

"However," he said after explaining his stance, "Laws are laws. You committed a horrible act of treason, the both of you. Pack your things and be out of the kingdom by tomorrow at noon, or you will be executed without a second thought." 

His voice stood strong but the pity and remorse was crystal clear in his eyes. It was clear to her that he wanted to be nothing like his father, but without the official king title, he couldn't pardon her. And so she nodded and began to pack up the stand for the last time as the square stood in horror and disbelief. The tension was heavy in the air, making it hard to breath. When they were done, they walked back to their home in silence. Miishi's face showed no expression, although she hoped he wasn't disappointed. Once back, she looked around her room for the final time. She wouldn't miss it, but she wasn't happy about where she was leaving to. 

That night, just before she fell asleep, she heard Skeos' voice once more.

"The devil's water always knows how to find it's way back."


End file.
